The Vampire's Maid
by Elise-san
Summary: Usui is a vampire! And misaki smells GOOD    I suck at summaries!  like everyone else here...  Pls read!   Rated T cause you can't have vampires without reasonable injuries


**Me: Hi there! I finally wrote another story! (hehe...)**

**Usui: It took you long enough.**

**Me: That's none of your business! *pout***

**Usui: Whatever. So... I'm a vampire in this story?**

**Me: Don't go spoiling people!**

**Usui: The story is called "The vampire and the maid" duh. Does that means it get's romantic? *grins at misaki***

**Misaki: Wha?**

**Me: It does! Now shut up you! *covers Usui's mouth***

**Misaki: Elise-san doesn't own Maid sama!**

**Usui *through hand*: You wish you did.**

**Me: Usui is being mean to me! T.T**

**now go read ^^  
**

* * *

When Usui reached the café, the sun had gone down and it started to get rather dark outside. He decided to wait for Misaki at the Maid Latte's employee-entrance.

Usui leaned back into the wall of the alley the entrance was in, and looked up at the sky.

It was a clear summer night, and the stars could be seen clearly. Exept for the sound of the cars, wich were all on their way home, the city had become peaceful.

He took a deep breath. He had always loved the smell of summer nights, and he had loved it even more after 'it' happened.

Usui looked up when he heard a door cracking to his right.

He knew it was her even before he saw her.

Misaki, beautiful Misaki. He grinned and waved at her.

"Just what are YOU doing here?" Misaki looked irritated.

"I was waiting for you of course." He answered.

"Why?"

"Well I wouldn't want you to run into some pervert this late at night." He smiled again.

"Why thank you, I feel a lot saver now." Her voice was filled with sarcasm, but he could see her blushing.

Misaki tried to pass him. She didn't have time for his usual nonsense, and all she wanted to do now was to go home and sleep.

Being as tired as she was, she forgot to watch her steps, and tripped.

Usui tried to catch her, but he only managed to make her fall on top of him. At least he broke her fall that way.

"Ow." He heard.

"Misaki, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, -"

That's when he noticed it.

That smell.

That beautiful, mouth-watering smell.

Whatever it was, he had to have it. NOW.

"-, I only hurt my hand a little." Misaki continued.

_No way._

"Misaki get off!" He started to panic.

"What?"

"I said get off me now!"

Misaki looked shocked, but quickly stood up after realizing the awkward position they were currently in.

She blushed. Blood flowing through her veins, heartbeat increasing.

_Damn._

"Misaki, get inside and let someone look at your hand." Usui couldn't look her in the eyes. He couldn't let her see HIS.

"Usui, what are you talking about?" She asked. "There's only one tiny drop of blood. It's no big deal!"

Usui winced.

_If this is only a tiny drop, then just imagine… _

_NO._

"Usui, are you okay?" She reached out her hand to look at him.

Her wounded hand. The smell of her blood hit him in the face.

He wanted it.

He wanted it more than anything.

He grabbed her hand to keep it away from him and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Get away from me NOW."

_I'm a monster._

Misaki was shocked, but didn't move.

"Usui, are you…"

"A vampire." He completed her sentence.

"Get away from me now or I'll hurt, and possibly kill you."

His legs were shaking. He held back his bloodlust with all his might.

But damn, it smelled good.

_So good… Maybe I should just give in…_

_No! I can't think like that! I won't hurt her!_

_I won't…_

"No." Misaki answered. "I won't leave you."

"Misaki!" Usui yelled.

"Stop it Usui! I won't leave you, even if you're going to bite me or whatever!"

Misaki blushed. "I trust you Usui."

It was practically an invitation.

Before she new it, she found herself pushed into Maid Latte's outer wall.

"Misaki run away." Usui managed to say.

Misaki shook her head. "No Usui. I know you need it, so take it."

*Ba-thump*

He felt her human heart beat. The blood flowing.

He wanted it. It was as if every cell in his body longed for it.

"I don't want to hurt you Misaki." He muttered.

"You won't." Misaki assured him.

Usui's mouth reached her neck. He could feel her blood flowing underneath his lips.

*thump*

That's when he finally gave in.

* * *

**Okay that's it for now~**

**Give me a lot of reviews and I might continue!**

**Reviews are loved eitherway ^^**

**Bye bye~ 3  
**


End file.
